1. Field
The present invention is directed toward a lifting device for lifting and moving persons such as invalids.
2. State of the Art
Persons having a limited or lack of mobility in their extremities often have a difficult time transferring between locations such as a bed, wheelchair, bathroom facilities, therapeutic pool, etc. Such transfers of position often require another person or persons to help the patient from one place to another. In view of this difficulty, certain devices have been developed for mechanically aiding in lifting and moving invalid persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,421 (Brown) discloses a mast mounted upon a moveable base with a boom extending laterally from the top of the mast. The base is set on coasters and is "U"-shaped so that it can be positioned around the patient's bed. A sling extends downward from the distal end of the boom. A brace or strut extends between the boom and the mast, which strut is connected to a mechanical jack mounted vertically with the mast. An operator can crank this mechanical jack to raise or lower the bottom end of the strut, and thus raise or lower the boom. Once the patient is in the sling, and the boom raised, an operator can then move the person about with the entire frame on its casters to move the patient to a desired location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,424 (Anderson) discloses a mast and boom assembly that is designed to be fixed to a rigid object, such as a car door, or between a ceiling and floor (see FIG. 7). A rotating screw jack is positioned between the boom and the mast to raise and lower the mast to lift the patient in a sling extending downward from the distal end of the boom.
A problem with the disclosed devices is that they require mechanical cranking or jacking by some means to raise and lower the patient. In addition, to rotate the person about the mast, either the invalid or a helper must physically push the invalid about the vertical axis of the mast. Particularly with devices such as the Brown lift, an operator, apart from the patient, would need to move the entire assembly about. A requirement that either an operator or the invalid himself jack the boom up and down or swing the boom is disadvantageous. Such physical movement may be inconvenient and difficult.
There remains a need for an invalid lifting device that is motorized or otherwise powered in both lifting and rotating functions, and that has controls operable by the invalid himself so that he can cause himself to be moved about without the assistance of another person.